KO
by AllNightOperator
Summary: Ed's idea of a date isn't quite what Roy expected.  Roy/Ed slash


**K.O. **

Friday night. Peering in the mirror before his shower, shave (he rubbed a hand over his face, it was stubbled, he'd left it so he'd have a closer shave today). Pick out a suit. No uniform on tonight's date...

When it had happened, Roy couldn't find a single thing to be ashamed about. It had been obvious for ages that _something_ was changing between him and Ed. He wasn't so stupid to have not noticed Ed's little crush, or even worse, his own growing attraction to his favorite subordinate. Ed had stopped rude remarks to Roy a long time ago; they talked with a sort of grudging respect most of the time and teased each other with an edge of malice. Ed was fun to bicker with; he now gave back just as good as he got and he no longer seemed to take everything Roy said as a personal insult.

Ed had matured, for all of his childish and endearing tendencies. His brother was safely restored and studying medical alchemy in Central's newly opened university but Ed inexplicably didn't join him and instead stayed in the army. He knew that Roy would let him off his contract; there was a carefully worded clause that let out Ed whenever he wanted. Sometimes Roy thought he knew why Ed stayed in the military when he professed to hate it so much...

But Roy didn't want to be presumptuous and assuming Ed wanted to be close to him was exactly that. Even if arrogance was a contributing factor to his successes in the past, he knew this wasn't like his other ventures. There would not be any sign of his attraction and definitely not a seduction. Ed was still younger than him by over a decade and his power over Ed, a power that he'd had for their entire acquaintance, would tip their relationship into Roy's control. This would be especially true if he pursued Ed. That wasn't fair to Ed and Roy didn't want that for him.

It was especially cruel because Ed had grown so attractive. When Roy allowed himself to really look at Ed - and he allowed himself once a week to really take him in - he was consistently impressed with how stunning Ed had become. They would look magnificent together...but he would not do this.

He did allow himself a loophole, though: Ed initiating something. Roy knew he wasn't strong enough to turn Ed down now that he was an adult and if he wanted Roy then Roy didn't see anything wrong with saying yes. But Roy didn't let himself get his hopes up. He knew this would eventually fade away if left alone and he had other things to concentrate on. Though Ed had achieved his goal of restoring Al, Roy still had a ways to go for his own goal and he had suffered a few major setbacks.

But he still wondered, and hoped.

Late night at the office. Ed claimed to have some reading to catch up and stayed in past when the other officers had left, even Hawkeye. Roy was finishing the work he'd...accidentally slept through but was mostly paying attention to Ed.

His jacket was unclipped and he loosely held a book in his palms. Roy could see the line of his chest through his tank top as Ed leaned back on the sofa's cushions, his hair slipping over his shoulders in his usual tidy braid. Ed was talking so casually, so comfortably, so unsubtly that he may as well have told Roy he was planning something. He was saying something about leaving the military, that there were things he wanted to do that being in the army would impede.

"Like having a normal adolescence?"

"What? No, you freak. Uh. Something else. You should get papers for me written up, actually." This caused Roy to look up from what he was writing (correcting, actually), surprised. Ed's hands were clenched on his knees, frowning though his eyes were glittering mischievously. He'd set the book down and his gold eyes were fixed on Roy's. His expression flickered before softening from his usual glare. Something in Roy's mind perked up, wary.

Ed got up and confidently walked over. Roy set down his pen without thinking and almost snatched it up again. Mouth dry, he forced his fingers calm; they usually itched to snap when he was unsure of something.

"I'll have them written up," he said casually, not breaking eye contact. Ed braced his hands on Roy's desk, leaning forward so they were physically very close, he could really see a lot of Ed's face: the flickers of darker gold in his eyes, the loose hair straying from his long bangs. It wasn't the closest they'd ever been but they were sharing uncomfortable eye contact and Roy couldn't seem to pull his gaze elsewhere.

"Is there anything else you want?" said Roy softly.

Ed quirked his lips into a small, real smile. His left hand moved over the desk and touched Roy's hand tentatively, so light it felt more like the air had moved around Roy's fingers. Both of their gazes flicked to their hands and then back to each other - Ed's barely-nervous, more defiant than anxious - so precisely that it could have been timed.

They met halfway, Roy half-rising from his chair, Ed leaning forward quickly so that their first kiss was a little violent. If Roy had allowed himself to think about it then maybe that would not have been unexpected. Ed tangled his fingers over Roy's on the desk as Roy changed the angle of their kiss, feeling Ed's hard and slightly chapped lips yield under his own.

Ed pulled back with a laugh, looking happy. Roy's own mind was reeling with the fact that he and Edward had just kissed, and had done so in the office over his desk. He had a sudden image of a higher-up or worse _Hawkeye_ walking in on this.

Ed punctuated the moment by saying, "Mustang. You complete pervert."

"It's been recent," assured Roy, somewhat defensively because he was still very aware of how close Ed was and how his automail hand could crush most of the bones in Roy's face. "You've grown up, Ed, and I've noticed."

"Hm. You've gotten older, too," said Ed, and Roy raised a brow. "In a good way," he continued in a lower tone that was ridiculously sexy, his eyes unashamedly looking over Roy's face, zoning in on his lips before meeting Roy's gaze. Ed trying to flirt with him, Roy had a sudden urge to forget the office, the paperwork and just grab him.

He cleared his throat and squeezed Ed's fingers. "Come here," Roy commanded and Ed leaned forward and they could kiss again, Roy's other hand tangled in the folds of Ed's jacket.

"What does this mean?" Ed's eyes were flicking from Roy's eyes down to Roy's lips and back again. It had been a while since someone wanted Roy so obviously. It was dizzying how it felt and Roy enjoyedthe rush. "You want me. Is that it?"

Roy let his smirk answer for him. "Since you kissed me, I think I can assume you feel the same way."

"I do," said Ed, looking down at him defiantly. "I want you." Good, he can say it out loud. "So what do we do?" Ed asked, a hint of uncertainty finally showing. He flushed but continued, as brave as ever, "Do you want to - go out sometime?"

Roy was torn between really hoping his office wasn't bugged like his phone lines were and being in utter glee that Edward Elric had asked him out. The former, he knew wasn't true since his team did weekly checks. The latter meant he was going to have a smug look on his face for the next week, maybe the next year.

"We could go on a date," agreed Roy, adding quickly, "but not until you've left the military."

"A date, then. But what do we do until I leave? That could be a long time. Months, even." Ed was talking a little too fast and though he clearly hated it he didn't back down. He frowned and Roy, not wanting Ed to feel like he was alone in this, let some of his own disappointment show as well.

Roy squeezed his hand he was holding reassuringly. "Until then, whatever you want. Nothing here, obviously. We continue as we were before." That sounded a little cold. Roy added, "If you liked, you could come by tonight."

Ed's eyes narrowed. "'Come by'? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing - nothing. Just to talk, we shouldn't be discussing this here."

Ed considered him and said, "What's your address?"

Nothing had happened but talking that night; it had been decided that nothing would happen until Ed was officially let out of his contract.

It was surprisingly quickly that Ed was discharged; usually processing took ages and a State Alchemist as famous and prolific as Ed was bound to have more loose ends to tie up and would be sent out on a dozen useless missions before he'd be finally let go.

It had worked out because strings were pulled and favors taken (it was going to be especially annoying being in the debt of General Cross, who liked to delve out his yearly inspections, especially the ones out to the Northern HQ, onto other Generals).

In the days before and after Ed's contract ran out, Roy began talking to Ed on the phone; it was a way of still staying in each other's lives after their military relationship was terminated. Roy was surprised to find that he really enjoyed talking to Ed on the phone; though sometimes awkward on the line, Ed was funny and sharply intelligent.

"I'm settled into my time off, now."

"I know. What exactly is it that you do all day?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Roy frowned a little at the phone, did Ed just make a dirty joke? Or was he just going insane…?

"Roy?"

"Hm. I'd like to see you, then, if that's all right."

"Yeah, that's all right," Ed replied, a little mockingly. "When are you free?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine with me. Would you prefer traditional Amestrian food or is Xingian all right?"

"Hm. I just had Xingian. Maybe Cretan? There's a new restaurant by the train station."

"I don't know the one. I'll look it up tomorrow."

"You mean Havoc and Breda'll look it up."

"Ha. Yes, they will. Got to keep them busy."

"Bastard. Well, let me know what time to meet you."

"I'll ring you at your home, tomorrow? Lunchtime all right?"

"Yeah, that's good." Pause. "Oh, shut up. I'm _going_ to get a job eventually, I'm _not_ mooching off Al, what are you implying?"

Roy smiled fully, knowing Ed couldn't see him. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said cheerily and Ed huffed before he hung up.

"You're so lazy." Ed laughed after Roy was finished telling him the tale of how he'd managed to escape General Cross' Northern HQ inspection.

"It was pretty well thought out," admitted Ed grudgingly, eating some more of his food. He'd really taken to the restaurant. "Though how you knew General Nichols had an outstanding mark on his record is weird."

"It pays to know your enemies," said Roy wisely.

"Your advice sounds stupid." Ed smirked at him. "Like what you told me to do during the battle assessment. I wanted to punch you for it."

Roy thought back. "I'm quite touched you that remember what I said."

"I remember all of the stupid things you say. I put them down in a little book and when I need to laugh I read them and am grateful I don't sound like you."

"Ah, that would be more hurtful if you weren't willingly spending time with me right now, Fullmetal."

"Don't call me that. General Bastard."

"Doesn't have quite the same ring as Colonel Bastard."

"It's weird hearing you say that out loud," said Ed. "Anyway, you're not that devious. You like to think you are but you're not."

"Humor me. How am I obvious?"

"Well, that's easy. Al told me the office had a bet on how long you'd last before...you - as they so eloquently put it - 'jumped me.'" He shrugged like this didn't mean anything.

Roy couldn't keep all of the surprise out of his voice. "What?"

Ed's smile faded at Roy's reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a little surprised. Alphonse knew, too?"

"He was a part of it. Why else do you think I approached you? He's got a whole month's worth of wages from some of the officers. And I'm not gonna tell you who."

Roy tried not to pout. He could see by Ed's face that it didn't work. Ed blinked and reached across the table to tap Roy's hand. "Roy?"

Roy grinned. "That was part of my plan all along. You're paying for dinner."

"We're splitting the bill." Ed shrugged before changing the subject.

Dinner seemed to be going well, though there was something in the glint of Ed's eyes when he looked at Roy that made Roy feel like he was being sized up for consumption. Ed didn't look overly impressed by anything, though it did help that he didn't look unhappy or bored. Roy was aware that it would take a lot to impress Ed but he wondered at the back of his mind. Was Ed having a good time? Was Roy really expecting Ed to be like his other dates? No. But...

What, then, was an ideal date for Ed?

Out into the brisk night where the lights from the restaurant and the street-lamps illuminated the planes of Ed's face and gave him a healthy glow. Roy tried not to obviously stare and instead smiled casually as Ed bumped their shoulders together. Roy carefully took Ed's arm.

"Did you like the restaurant?"

"Mm. I love Cretan food. Maybe more than Xingian."

"You sure it's the food that you loved?"

"Oh, don't make me puke, Mustang. You always give yourself too much credit."

"Only when it's deserved. I can't help if that's often."

Ed smirked, before he looked ahead. "Idiot. Your place?"

"Mm. Come on."

Wine and candles didn't really seem like Ed's thing, and he'd feel strange giving alcohol to a seventeen year old anyway. The only difference his place was that Roy had cranked up the heat before leaving and it was a little stiflingly warm.

"Would you care for some coffee?"

"Tea, actually. If you've got some," replied Ed. At Roy's questioning look, Ed explained, "I don't much like coffee. My mom used to drink tea and so does Al, so I guess I just picked up on it, too."

Hm. "I'll put the water on."

They sat at the table in Roy's kitchen, Ed drinking his hot tea like the boiling liquid didn't bother him, while Roy carefully sipped his hot drink and ended up burning his tongue anyway. "How long have you had this place?"

"Since moving from the East," said Roy. "I lived on this block from before I was transferred out East, too, so I'm familiar with it."

Ed nodded. "Al and I are looking for a place, a little bit bigger than what we've got now. It's kind of out of the way for Al to go to University. And...I need to get a job or something. I guess."

"Have you been looking? I know you mentioned Riverside Labs. I went on an inspection there a few months back, their facilities are seem nice enough."

"Yeah," Ed said, drawing out the word. "Trouble is, I'm not sure what I want to do. Or there's so much I want to do that I can't pick. We're still figuring it out," explained Ed. Roy hid a smile at the 'we'. .

"If I can help in any way, let me know."

"Thanks." Ed looked around Roy's kitchen. Roy mirrored him.

"Something wrong?"

"Just gauging the size," said Ed vaguely and Roy smiled. He didn't make short jokes to Ed anymore but that didn't mean they stopped running through his mind.

Glancing down at his drink, Ed smirked again before fixing his gaze on Roy, who slowly put down his mug. "Are you done?" At the nod, Ed stood up and walked over to Roy's side and leaned his hip against the table. Roy took the hand that was clenched around the hot mug and slid it over Ed's, feeling the heat transfer from his fingers to Ed's cooler flesh.

Ed pulled Roy up and just searched Roy's eyes again; it still felt peculiar when he did that. It made Roy nervous because he didn't know what Ed was looking for or finding in Roy's expression; Roy wasn't sure of how this night was going for Ed and could only actconfident but faced with Ed searching his eyes he felt light-headed and struck dumb.

Coming to his senses, Roy blinked, glanced at Ed's lips, and leaned forward to brush their mouths together - not too fast or too much. He tangled his fingers with Ed's automail and gently pressed his tongue against Ed's soft but firm lips. He felt Ed's arm pull around his waist, forcing them chest-to-chest.

When they moved apart for air, Ed grinned at him, flushed and lips kiss-swollen, pulled back his flesh hand and neatly punched Roy.

"What the fuck, Ed! What the hell was that for?"

Ed was practically vibrating, his eyes were manic, and if half of Roy's arm wasn't so pain-ouch-bruised, he would have noticed Ed's giddy laugh.

"Come on, Mustang." He gestured in a 'come-hither' way. "Hit me back!"

Roy didn't even dignify that with a comment, just glared all of his fury at Ed before turning on his heel and stalking to the sink. He began to unbutton his shirt, hands shaking and arm searing with pain_, _but his fingers were stopped by Ed. Roy wrenched himself back. "No, I don't think I need your help with that," he snapped. "Why don't you just leave, Ed?"

"Jeez, you're more dramatic than I'd thought you'd be," said Ed. He'd rolled his sleeves up and he was flushed with excitement. Was this the kind of stuff Ed got off on? Roy ran through a quick display of all the times he'd seen Ed with his shirt off or his hair down. It must be equivalent exchange for being so attractive, he thought gloomily.

"It's just for fun," explained Ed, though Roy had given him no prompt to proceed.

Roy hissed as he shrugged off his shirt, seeing an angry, reddened patch of skin and the start of a bruise. "What the hell are you talking about?" He'd probably need ice for this.

"Sparring. Don't you remember our battle assessment years ago?"

"The cat that you wanted me to take, I remember," Roy got out. "What, is this because I wasn't more forthcoming then? I thought you understood my reasons."

Ed waved a hand dismissively. "It's not that. We should spar, is what I'm saying."

Silence.

"Do you realize we are on our first date? Probably our last one, too," muttered Roy, rubbing his sore shoulder. He looked up and immediately wished he hadn't; Ed's face had fallen. And even if Roy was confused and angry, he did care about Ed and he didn't like that hurt expression any more than he had when Ed was a kid.

"I don't get it," Roy said in a gentler voice, and shrugged his sore shoulder in emphasis. "I really don't understand where punching me out of nowhere was going to get us."

"We could spar. Wrestle. Get our aggressions out before moving onto...other things. You were always so - you never think about that assessment? You were so...impressive. You must know that." Ed was turning red but the excitement was alive in his eyes; he looked exhilarated and his smile was full of teeth. "It's fun to spar. We did the date your way up until now. Now we'll do it my way.

"It's only _equivalent_, you know."

Roy knew Ed and Al sparred for fun, worked out their aggressions while honing their skills against one another but he never quite thought Ed would use it for foreplay. Since he did this with his little brother, it seemed a little weird. Five minutes later, on the ground with Ed on top of him, Ed gave a quick thrust against Roy's hips before he got up and offered Roy a hand. Roy got the difference in which how he and Ed were going to do this.

He cursed himself for giving in. He must really desperately want to give this a chance.

In attack pose, Ed goaded him. "Come on. I've wanted to hit you for years_, _just a good old punch to your face. You needed one." He lunged out but Roy feinted.

Ed continued speaking and Roy knew he must be trying to distract him. Ed moved around Roy's left side and said, "I couldn't stand to be around you, all you ever did was tease and point out my mistakes -"

"It wasn't all I ever did - " Roy dodged a punch to his face. He grabbed Ed's hand and twist but he was quickly overcome. "You weren't exactly easy to be around, either. You took everything so personally, Ed."

"You made it that way! Anyway, I get it. You were trying. There was a reason I liked you so much and it wasn't just because you were so hot."

"You thought I was hot?" Ed smacked Roy silly. "Fuck, Ed!"

"You're too easily distracted. And maybe it's true." Ed stepped back, grinning, arms up in a relaxed, 'can you blame me?' gesture.

Roy cocked his head and confessed, "I _recently_...noticed you were attractive."

"It better have been recent, you bastard!" He lunged at Roy and Roy stepped back, narrowly avoiding being stabbed in the back by his sharp counters. This was just not safe in the kitchen -

"It was!" Roy defended, trying to get in a hit. His own punch still smarted and his pride was wounded, snarling at him to at least get something on Ed.

"Yeah, right! I can always tell when you're lying to me, remember?" Ed pushed Roy over in Roy's moment of hesitation and straddled him, Roy losing his breath. "Well. You're not lying," conceded Ed with a grin.

"Let me up. You won that round."

"Another thing I hated you for -"

"Have you got a list or something?" Roy was feeling too good - too adrenaline rushed - to feel put out that Ed really _had _hated him and was listing reasons to his face. Any other time he might have become pretty offended.

" - yes. I think I do." Defensively, Ed continued, "I was bored and there's not much to do on trains. Al reads a lot and he got sick of me ranting."

"That's wonderful, Ed. Thank you."

Ed looked uncomfortable, and he squeezed his thighs around Roy's hips, which felt painful but good. "Maybe some of it was undeserved." He brightened up. "Another reason! You were constantly going on dates. You rubbed everyone's face in it all the time."

"No, I didn't." Ed cocked an eyebrow at him. "Think about it, Ed. I barely mentioned dates and I didn't even go on half of the ones Havoc speculated about. It was mainly rumor."

"Huh. Well, I didn't like it. It reminded me you were all into women and stuff."

"I do like women. I happen to like men as well."

"I noticed that." Ed shifted his hips on Roy's groin and Roy sucked in a breath.

He smiled up at Ed. "I like you especially."

"What a charmer." Ed leaned down for a kiss and said, as forward as ever, "Let's take this to bed, all right?"

"Mm. Let me up."

He'd barely any time to marvel at Ed being in his bedroom before he was pushed over onto his own bed, Ed grinning down at him. Roy didn't know why he didn't think Ed wouldn't be aggressive but he didn't care. He was definitely enjoying it.

Ed bent over to kiss him leisurely, sliding his tongue in and out of Roy's mouth lewdly. Ed's left hand ran down Roy's chest as Roy grasped Ed's hips and squeezed.

"Where's your lube?"

"Drawer, on your left."

"Have you done this before?" Ed pressed his fingers between Roy's legs, farther back and higher up and Roy gave a startled breath.

"Yes. It's been a while, though."

"I promise I'll be careful."

"You don't have to be." Roy curled a hand in the back of Ed's head and pulled him in for a lingering kiss.

"Maybe I want to," said Ed, smiling against Roy's lips. He sat up, straddling Roy, unbuttoning his shirt as Roy worked on his belt. Ed slithered out of his pants and boxers, dropping them over the bed and, naked, worked on Roy's own suit.

The shirt got sacrificed; Ed ran his fingers with a look of wonder down the long line of clean white buttons before he took the top and _ripped_. Buttons snapped off and Roy, startled, found himself laughing alongside Ed as the broken shirt was discarded. Roy's pants joined his shirt but Ed handled the belt thoughtfully, keeping it near the end of the bed before he pressed himself down on Roy's body, skin to skin.

He reached up for the lube, stretching himself over Roy's body and Roy watched the movement of Ed's muscles under his golden skin, mouth going dry. He was falling, and falling hard - a part of him panicked, but most of him was too busy enjoying the feeling of Ed on top of him to care.

Ed noticed him watching and grinned. "Make yourself useful and hold this," he instructed, and Roy obediently held the bottle of lube on his belly as Ed sat back, shook his long hair out and ran his fingers over Roy's wrist, back of hand, fingers, then to the bottle of lube.

Together, they uncapped it. Ed dipped in two of his flesh fingers and stopped, eyeing Roy, sitting back again, kneeling nude and looking incredibly gorgeous. Roy asked, trying not to let the whine out, "What are you waiting for?"

"Just making sure I got your attention." Ed took his lube-slick fingers and passed them lightly over Roy's cock, stroking around the head as Roy's hips jerked and he glanced up at Ed's face and saw a challenge in Ed's smirk.

Ed pinned Roy's hips with his automail, which was surprisingly warm on his skin. "This is a good look for you," murmured Ed and Roy arched his head back, feeling his cheeks grow hot. When was the last time someone made him _blush_?

Roy felt Ed slide his left hand further, past Roy's balls and up in between, gently pressing as he leaned forward again over Roy's body, propping himself up on his automail hand. Ed lowered his mouth to Roy's as he simultaneously pressed in _hard _and at Roy's gasp, slid his tongue inside Roy's mouth.

After preparing Roy carefully, Ed fucked him hard and slow, his hand gentle around Roy's firm and flushed cock even as his hips drove relentlessly into Roy's. "Are you - okay?" panted out Ed, eyes on Roy's face, watching Roy's reaction at each thrust.

"Yes." Roy reached around and behind Ed, curling his long fingers around the backs of Ed's thighs, pulling him closer. "It feels good."

Arching his back, Ed murmured, "Good," and slowed his pace, dragging his fingers over Roy's erection, fingertips against the underside until they rested on Roy's balls. He stroked lightly before moving to grip Roy's cock again, stroking and squeezing. Roy hitched his breath at the differences in feeling.

Ed came, squeezing his eyes closed with his mouth open in a pose of complete happiness and Roy watched, transfixed, at the tightening of Ed's muscles. He murmured Roy's name in between his moans and Roy followed soon after with the clench of Ed's fingers around his cock. Catching his breath, Ed pulled out and looked Roy over carefully. Roy stroked his fingers around Ed's sides and back and pulled Ed down on top of him, where Ed spread bonelessly.

"That was...good," murmured Ed, kissing Roy's chest. Roy stroked Ed's hair thoughtfully, trying to calm his breathing and settle down from the onslaught of pleasure.

"Mm."

"Admit it. You thought it was fun."

"I did." Roy turned his head to look at Ed. "I didn't expect to."

"I know, Roy," said Ed smugly.

Hearing his name in Ed's voice did funny things to Roy's belly. He grinned, still feeling adrenaline-rushed.

Ed's hand found his, and squeezed hard. Roy couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happy or pleased with his life. "If you've got some extra pillows you don't need, I could transmute a big mattress. We'd need something hard, though, so we don't fall..."

"Something hard?" Roy ran his hand down Ed's abdomen, stopping just inches before he touched Ed's cock. "I don't think that will be a problem."

Ed arched his hips up as he rolled his eyes. "That was bad. But don't stop. C'mon," he wheedled and Roy obliged.

After, they curled together, Ed's automail cooling Roy's skin and Roy smiled. "We're doing this again," he told Ed.

"We better," replied Ed, smiling and turned onto his back, flushed and carefree. He looked relaxed. It felt so good to Roy that he'd made Ed that happy. Ed's hand found Roy's and squeezed. "Tomorrow? Well, tonight actually."

Roy lightly punched Ed's shoulder and Ed wriggled a little. "Mm. Sounds good."


End file.
